


Shut Me Up - The Hand Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Choking, Consent is important yall, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, I am so sorry, Light Masochism, Light-Hearted, M/M, Nail Polish, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Sex Is Fun, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skephalo, Smut, Soft Top, Tags Are Fun, but also not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Please do NOT send this fanfic to Skeppy and/or BBH I wrote this for fun do NOT I repeat do NOT take this fanfic seriouslyI keep being told to write more SkepHalo porn so here it isIt took me so long to write this shit because I want to desperately not write them so out of character I hope I did a decent job at that
Relationships: BBH/Skeppy, BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Skeppy/bbh, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 242
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	Shut Me Up - The Hand Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT send this fanfic to Skeppy and/or BBH I wrote this for fun do NOT I repeat do NOT take this fanfic seriously 
> 
> I keep being told to write more SkepHalo porn so here it is  
> It took me so long to write this shit because I want to desperately not write them so out of character I hope I did a decent job at that

Skeppy never really _l_ _ooked_ at Bad’s hands. He really only feels them when they’re holding hands or when they run through his hair as the two watched a movie. 

Of course it was thanks to one of Vurb’s dumb tweets appearing on his timeline, he really saw his hands. Or well, **hand**. 

It was a somewhat blurry image of Bad’s hand, Skeppy recognizing it from his _very_ old cooking video. When he watched it at the time he never really thought his hands looked…attractive. 

He shouldn’t be surprised by how thick it is, Bad did do a lot of athletic activities and types away at his computer practically 24/7. They were also, shockingly, tanner than he expected. Now that he thinks about it, he’s never really seen much of Bad’s _arms_. The brief moments where he’s seen without a hoodie is when he gets right out of the shower, but even then he has a t-shirt on, exposing his arms just til his elbows. From what Skeppy can remember, they seemed pretty veiny and thick too. 

Fuck, why was his heart racing so much? 

Maybe because he’s thinking about how _strong_ Bad realistically could be. It wouldn’t be too far-fetched to think that Bad could pick him up and

_Ding_

Bad: Guess what I got in the mail owo

_Image attached_

Skeppy, with a shaky finger, taps to open the message.

Jesus Christ.

Skeppy barely looked at the photo, his eyes went straight to Bad’s hands. It was one of Bad’s rare mirror selfies, so his hand and phone were in the reflection.

Bad’s hand was _so_ much bigger than his phone. His phone looked so tiny, like a goddamn mp3 player. 

Skeppy took his own phone and placed it in his hand, frowning to see that his palm just barely took up most of the phone’s size. His fingernails poked out above the top of his phone. He looked back at Bad’s selfie and could already tell more than just his fingernail would peek out behind the top. 

While Bad’s fingernails, by no means, were pretty enough to be on display at a manicure shop, Skeppy still thought about the possibility of having them painted. With how light his skin is, Skeppy thought a dark red or black would suit the other’s nails well. Too bad they didn’t have nail polish.

Unless.

He bought some.

**\- - -**

What the hell is he even doing?

It was too late to back out now, or at the very least it would be extremely awkward to get out of line now. He didn’t even give the purchase a second thought, completely being on autopilot until he was finally at the register. His conscious thoughts kicked in once he was already back in the car. 

This was a stupid idea. What plan would he even have once Bad found out about the polish? _“Oh I bought these cause I thought your painted nails would look really nice around my neck.”_

That surely won’t freak Bad out. 

Skeppy sighed in defeat as his car pulled up into his house, begrudgingly grabbing the plastic bag with the polish and heading inside. He slumped on the couch, putting up his hood and pulling on the strings hard enough so that the hood covered his vision. 

Oh the shame he felt. 

Maybe he can just give the nail polish to his neighbor, who was now assistant, just as a random gift. Or he could just give it to his sister, just as another completely random gift. Bad will never have to find out about the nail polish.

“Oh, whatcha buy, Skep?” Bad’s voice put a halt on Skeppy’s thoughts. In the midst of his shame he forgot that Bad was home. 

Practically ripping his hood off, Skeppy was too late. He watched in silent horror as Bad peeked inside the bag, the small bottles of colorful polish standing out. Bad sat beside Skeppy on the couch, pulling one of the bottles out, picking a dark red one. 

“Ohh Skeppy! These are some really nice colors! Are these for your sister?” Bad asked, looking in the bag curiously to see the other colors. 

Skeppy felt bad for lying, but all he could do is nod. For once in his life, he was utterly silent, not uttering out a single sound. 

“Skeppy? Are you okay?” He placed the polish back in the bag, eyes making direct contact with Skeppy’s. His cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were completely wide. “No offense but your face looks like you’re guilty about something.” 

“UGHHHH,” Skeppy groaned in frustration, “It is **impossible** to lie to you! When did you become such a good human lie detector?”

“Well maybe you’re just a terrible liar, Geppy.”

Skeppy groaned again, pulling the string on his hoodie again. His voice came out muffled, “The nail polish is for you.”

“Hm?”

**“The nail polish is for you.”**

A moment of silence passed, “Oh. Well Skeppy that’s so nice! Thank you. I’ve never worn nail polish before so this could be fun!” 

Skeppy loosened the strings a bit, his eyes peeking out ever so slightly, “You’re not mad at me?”

“Of course not! Why would I be mad at you getting me a gift?” 

“ ‘Cause…I don’t know, nail polish is weird.” 

“ ‘ _Nail polish is weird’_ ?” 

“Mhm…” 

Bad placed a kiss on Skeppy’s forehead, his lips only feeling the cotton from his hoodie, since it still covered a majority of his face. “I don’t think it’s weird, Geppy. Again, thank you, for the gift. I do wonder though what inspired you to get it in the first place?”

**That is what Skeppy was afraid of.**

Well there isn’t really any going back, he was already embarrassed enough and was caught red-handed. 

He sighed, “I thought…your hands…your **nails** would look nice with it on. Like… _really_ nice.” Skeppy could tell his entire face was probably bright red and warm as hell. 

Bad was innocent, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew Skeppy meant something more than just ‘nice’, judging by how red his face is and how ashamed he appeared. 

It still took him a minute to process, “…Oh!”

“Yeah.” Skeppy’s voice came out muffled, his hands covering his reddening face. 

Bad gently grabbed both of Skeppy’s wrists, tugging them away from his face. “Skeppy…I don’t…I don’t think it’s the _weirdest_ thing you could…’like’ about me…”

Skeppy’s eyes and head perked up as Bad continued.

“So I shall…indulge in your likes. Who knows? Maybe I might…enjoy it too…”

“Really?” Skeppy’s posture straightened.

“Yes, really. Now do you want to paint the polish on or-“

“Can I watch you do it?”

“Hm?”

“I wanna. Watch you put the nail polish on yourself.”

Without a word, Bad got up from the couch and sat on the floor, using the small table in the living room to put the polish on display. He finally took a close look at all the colors he had available to him. Black, a dark red, navy blue, magenta, and a deep shade of purple. After scanning the options, he decided he should go with a classic. Black. 

“Well expect it to be messy, Skep. I’m not exactly a hand model or a nail technician.” 

“That’s okay! Do you need anything else?”

“Hmm…If it gets messy I’ll just use my sleeve or the plastic bag,” As he talks, Bad grabs the bag from the couch, placing it next to the displayed polishes. He grabs the black nail polish and unscrews its cap, admiring how shiny the polish seemed as the intoxicating smell hit his nostrils. With surprisingly stable hands, he starts to paint his left thumb nail, being careful to not paint the skin around it. 

Skeppy watched him from behind, peering over Bad’s shoulder so he could see his boyfriend get to work. Jesus. The polish brush seemed like the size of a goddamn Polly Pocket between Bad’s fingers. 

He wasn’t sure how long it took for Bad to paint his *left hand* alone. It felt like 50 minutes but also 5 at the same time. 

A small, frustrated growl interrupted his thoughts, “Hn…Geppyyy…I can’t really paint my right hand.”

“Aren’t you ambidextrous?” 

Bad shot him an annoyed look. 

“Okay, okay, let me see.” Skeppy hopped off the couch, sitting across the small table from his boyfriend. He gingerly took Bad’s right hand, taking the polish brush from him and bringing it to his nails. He could see small smears around the nail from Bad’s previous failed attempts. 

As he slowly, and rather poorly, painted Bad’s right hand, he took mental notes on how his hand felt. He _must_ use lotion everyday or something because it’s almost a crime how soft they are. Skeppy expected them to feel rougher, with how much work they’ve done throughout Bad’s life. It was a surprise for sure, but a welcomed one. You would think that by now Skeppy would know how his own boyfriend’s hands feel but.

It felt more intimate this time. Having his hand be so close to his face, having his thumb rub ever so slightly on Bad’s knuckles. The smell of the nail polish not even phasing him because he’s so distracted by how unique the shape of Bad’s nails are. Even though he knows many would say his nails weren’t the prettiest, since the poor bastard uses _kitchen scissors_ instead of nail clippers to cut them. But god. Skeppy **loved** that imperfection. He yearned to have those perfectly imperfect nails dig into the skin around his neck. 

It would be too much for him. For them both. 

“Okay, I think it’s good,” Skeppy’s voice cracked on the last word as he pulled his hands away from Bad’s. He already missed holding them. 

“Oh Geppy…You did a good job! Well-a better job than I thought you would do.” 

“Thanks for the backhanded compliment,” Skeppy sarcastically snapped back. Why was he so angry? No, he was just horny. A little bit angry. Angry at how gorgeous his boyfriend’s hands are. Even more so with the stupid, messy polish decorating his nails. 

Bad blew on his freshly-painted hands, “Seriously. Thank you, hun.” He leaned across the table and planted a sweet kiss on Skeppy’s pursed lips. 

All of his tension from anger left as soon as Bad kissed him. It was so strange how one simple, now common, act from this man could make all the negativity in the world disappear for him. Skeppy couldn’t help but take his hand and place it on the back of Bad’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss. He wanted to keep going. He wanted…*needed* to do more than just kiss and stare at his hands. 

Bad happily returned the kiss with equal force, struggling to not grab Skeppy, since his nails weren’t dry yet. Though he wouldn’t mind having Skeppy repaint them, even if they weren’t the cleanest. He felt the warmth of the other’s palms rest on his light cheeks, the kiss turning deeper. Their lips were practically on the brink of bruising by the time they pulled away, needing to catch their breath. 

“Bad…” 

Not a single word left Bad’s mouth as he stood up, taking Skeppy with him by his wrist, heading to his bedroom. A smirk couldn’t help but form on Skeppy’s face. It was rare to have Bad make the first move, especially this confidently. Normally it would consist of Bad nervously mumbling out requests to do more than just kiss him. 

So it made Bad’s actions even more of a treat for Skeppy. 

The older’s bedroom was dark, the only light source in the room being the moonlight shining through the half-covered window. After Skeppy eagerly sat on the bed, Bad went over and hastily covered the rest of the window, only a small sliver of light shining through. Thankfully, they were still able to see each other. They preferred to have the lights off anyway.

By the time Bad turned around to get back to his boyfriend, Skeppy’s diamond blue hoodie was on the floor, showing off this bastard’s white long-sleeve. He inhaled, holding his breath for a second before taking his own black hoodie off. 

Skeppy’s eyes practically sparkled at the sight. Jesus, he wasn’t even shirtless, he had a simple, one-colored t-shirt on.

But.

His arms were exposed.

Even in the dark room, he could see veins slightly protruding out of Bad’s arms, running down all the way to his hands. He wasn’t surprised to see that his arms were also rather toned. His breath hitched as he watched Bad slowly walk toward him on the bed. Skeppy couldn’t help but stare at his arms as he stood right in front of him.

His gaze was interrupted by a gentle tap on his chin, making him look up at the other’s face. Smiling softly, he reached up and removed Bad’s glasses, causing the other to blush. 

“You know you look nice without them on?”

“You look nicer without them on too.”

“Wh-Hey!” Skeppy exclaimed after he processed what Bad said. 

The older laughed as he grabbed his glasses from Skeppy’s hands, carefully placing them on the computer desk behind him. After doing so, he leaned in and kissed him deeply, resting his hands lightly on his shoulders. 

Skeppy tried desperately not to notice, even when he was careful, how _heavy_ his boyfriend’s hands felt on his body. Even with closed eyes, he could feel how much his hands covered his shoulders. The mere thought of it all was enough to leave him breathless. 

And a little hard.

“Jesus Bad-“ Skeppy whispered in between kisses, “Your arms…”

“Oh-“ Bad pulled away, “I’m sorry Skep! Am I hurting you?” 

“No! No. The complete opposite, actually.” He glanced down at his own crotch, blushing deeply. 

Mimicking his glance, Bad blushed as well. “Oh. I see…Do…Do you really like my arms that much?” 

Skeppy let out a chuckle, “Was I that obvious?” 

“You were blatantly staring at them, Skep.”

“I just…think they’re cool…a-and…it would be cooler if your hands were…around…my neck.”

“Like…I’m choking you?”

“Like you love me.”

Bad shot him a look, “Skeppy! I’m trying to ask you a serious question!” 

“I’m taking this as seriously as I can. You’re asking for a lot here, Bad.”

“I know I am. But seriously. Do you… **want** me to choke you?” 

Skeppy nodded. Why does it feel like he’s being scolded? Bad’s not even intimidating him. “Yeah…I do.”

Bad, without a word, lifted his hand up, heading for Skeppy’s bare neck. He stopped him, blocking Bad’s hand with his own. “I don’t want to force you into doing it if you’re not 100% okay with it.” 

“But-“

“NO! No buts. I know I’m the one receiving but I will feel bad if you’re also not alright with it. Consent goes both ways, Bad.”

“I know! Okay. I **am** 100% okay with it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Are you _sure_ sure?”

“YES. Now let me do it before I change my mind, you muffin.”

Skeppy let out a mischievous chuckle, giving him a smug look in response. 

Bad leaned in and kissed his boyfriend again, feeling his hands fumble at his sweatpants, eventually tugging them off. Bad could feel Skeppy follow suit, both of their pants making a soft sound as they hit the bedroom floor. The older man touched the waistband of the other’s boxers with trembling hands. 

“You can take them off, it’s okay.” Skeppy mumbled, briefly pulling away from a kiss before going back into another one.

“O-Okay…” Bad stuttered out on his lips, nervously slipping off the boxers as asked. He felt his boyfriend’s fingers make their way to his own underwear’s waistband. His breath hitched, but he quickly relaxed, helping Skeppy take them off, them falling onto the floor alongside their sweatpants. Skeppy, in an attempt to help relax Bad, momentarily pulled away to tear off his shirt, becoming completely naked in front of the older man. He could see his face flush deeply, Bad’s eyes darting all over Skeppy’s body. 

“You…You look nice…” Bad couldn’t help but look away in slight embarrassment. 

“Why thank you~” Skeppy giggled, his look turning somewhat bashful. “Can you uh…get the lube…?” He asked, mumbling the last words out. 

“Oh! Uh. S-Sure, yes! Lemme go get it.” Bad nervously got off of the other, walking up to the bedside table and pulling out a bottle of lube from the drawer. Skeppy shuffled up the bed, adjusting the pillows so they supported his head, stretching out his legs. 

Bad straddled Skeppy’s lap, opening the bottle and spreading some onto his fingers, tensing a bit at the sudden cold liquid coating them. As he rubbed them together, he asked, “Skeppy are you alright with doing this with me?” 

“Of course I am. We can keep going if you’re alright with it.” 

Bad nodded, putting the lube aside on the bed and letting his fingers find their way to Skeppy’s entrance. He could see a slight jolt run up his boyfriend’s body as his cold fingers touched his skin. It lasted only for a brief moment, him getting used to the sensation quickly. As he felt Bad push in a finger, he gripped the pillow beside him, causing the other to shoot him a worried look. 

“Does this feel okay?” 

“Mm-Yeah, I’m fine Bad. You can keep going.” 

Silently nodding, Bad took a minute or so to thrust his single finger slowly in and out of Skeppy. He didn’t want to overwhelm him right away, even if his boyfriend whined at the slow pace. He cautiously began to thrust in a second finger, looking at Skeppy to see if he was uncomfortable. But as he kept going, the other only seemed to grow redder and breathe heavier, his eyes half open, looking directly at Bad’s fingers going in and out. 

“God…Bad…”

“You okay, Skeppy?” 

“Mhm…More than okay…I just can’t stop…looking at your hands…”

“And why is that?” Bad’s voice turned a tad more sultry, glancing to look up at him. 

“They’re just…so big and…large.”

“Those are the same thing, Skep,” he teased.

“Well I can’t concentrate when you’re doing **that**!” 

Bad let out a deep chuckle, gently thrusting his fingers a bit deeper, moving them so the other could be stretched out. “I’m just teasing you. It’s fun.” 

“You’re-“ Skeppy gasped out, “You’re an asshole.” 

“Language. Do you need me to do this more or are you okay?” 

“I-I’m okay…” Skeppy replied.

“Do you want me to use a condom?”

Skeppy took a moment before he nodded, “If…that’s alright.”

“Of course it’s alright, Skep.” Bad kissed his forehead before leaning over and grabbing one from the bedside table’s drawer. After putting it on, he leaned over again and gave Skeppy another kiss on the lips. “Don’t feel bad for wanting to use one, okay? Your comfort is my priority.”

“And yours is mine, Bad.” 

The older gave him yet another deep kiss, grabbing the lube again. He squirted more onto his hand and used it on his covered dick, flinching a bit at the cold sensation. As they kept kissing, Bad gently prodded at Skeppy’s entrance, feeling the man attempt to relax. Bad, to help him not be so tense, slid his hand up the other’s stomach, reaching up to his neck. He dragged the tip of his fingers along his jaw and collarbones, sending shivers down Skeppy’s spine. 

As Bad slowly thrusted in, pulling away from the kiss and biting his lower lip. He kept looking at Skeppy, who had his eyes completely closed, to make sure he wasn’t in pain. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked, petting Skeppy’s head using his other hand. Skeppy shook his head in response, his face flushing. He could feel Bad experimentally put pressure around his neck, careful to not put any force on his actual windpipe. After seeing that Skeppy wasn’t in distress, he pressed a tad more, thrusting in and out of his boyfriend at a slow pace, being as gentle as he could. Bad couldn’t help but drift his eyes to the other’s pelvis, smiling a bit at how perfect his V-line is. 

As Bad was smiling at his body, Skeppy was smiling at how *nice* the slight suffocation made him feel. Along with the extra pleasure from Bad thrusting into him, Skeppy felt elated. 

God, he wished he could see how his hand looked wrapped around his neck. 

Hm. Maybe…

Skeppy’s hand wrapped around Bad’s, tapping it various times, indicating he wanted to pause for a moment. 

“Ohmygosh-Skeppy I’m so sorry did I hurt you?” 

“No no, Bad you’re fine, trust me. It felt… _really_ nice but I just…wanted to ask you something.” 

Bad’s head tilted to the side slightly, “Which is…?”

“Can you…take a picture of your hand around my neck?”

“Wh-Skeppy-“

“Pleeeeaassee?”

“Ugh- **Fine**. Only ‘cause you asked, you dunderhead.”

Skeppy’s grin was enough to make it up to Bad for complying with the request. He grabbed Skeppy’s phone from the bedside table, using its light to see what the phone was capturing. After a quick flash of light, Bad put the phone back on the table.

“There. Are you happy now?” Bad asked, half-annoyed, a slight grin plastered on his face. Skeppy nodded in reply. 

Bad bit his lip,“Can we keep going? If you’re okay with it.”

“Yeah…Yeah I’m okay with it,” the other responded quickly, small beads of sweat decorating his forehead as Bad began to thrust into him again. 

Having Bad’s hand wrapped around his neck was a lot more erotic than he anticipated, being completely elated at how _small_ it made him feel. The grip around his neck tightened, the pressure on the sides sending ecstasy to Skeppy’s head. He can’t describe it, but being at his boyfriend’s mercy was a *rush*. With every added ounce of weight applied, he would get closer to his orgasm. And with every ounce of weight applied, Bad seemed to go faster into Skeppy.

“S-Skep...Skeppy I-I’m not gonna last.” Bad groaned out, gripping both Skeppy’s neck and his hip. Skeppy only looked at him with a delighted grin, eyes full of both joy and lust. He gave him a nod, encouraging him to keep going and finish. Bad blushed and used both of his hands to grab onto Skeppy’s hips, finally letting go of his neck. 

Almost as if it was a button being released, Skeppy came as soon as Bad’s hand pulled away, cum leaking onto his stomach as Bad thrusted into him a few more times. After cumming, Bad took a moment to catch his breath, pulling out and tossing the condom into a nearby trash bin. 

“Oh my god.” He suddenly gasped out, helping Skeppy sit up and trying not to move him around. 

“What?” Skeppy asked, stealing a tissue from the bedside table and using it to wipe himself up. 

“Your neck…Skeppy it’s _bruised_...” Bad delicately traced his fingers along it, Skeppy only smirking in response. 

“My neck is not the only thing that’s bruised, Bad.”

Bad tilted his head, his eyes drifting back to the other’s V-line, then drifting onto his hips. 

“Oh my gosh-Skeppy I’m **_so_** sorry! I shouldn’t have gone so hard-”

“Bad-BAD! It’s alright! I’m not upset about it.” Skeppy planted a kiss on his cheek. “Though is it alright if you can get me some ice for it?”

  
  
“Of course! I’ll be right back.” Bad hopped off the bed and quickly put his sweatpants on, leaving momentarily to get the ice. 

Skeppy couldn’t help but get up to grab his phone from the desk, wincing a bit at the soreness. Using the phone’s camera, he looked at the bruises around his neck. They weren’t as brutal as Bad made them seem to be, but there were small, reddish-purple marks that decorated the sides of his neck. He dragged his fingers along the marks, the slight throbbing bringing a smile to his face. 

“Hey! Don’t touch them you’re gonna make it worse, you muffin.” 

Bad’s sudden appearance made Skeppy nearly drop his phone, his face turning red. “I wasn’t _touching_ it!” 

“Mhm. Come here.” He said rather sternly, a small bag of ice being held in one of his hands. 

Skeppy leaned over, lifting his head up so Bad would have better access. He felt the cold bag make contact with his neck, causing him to flinch just a little. 

“Hey Bad?”

  
  
“Hm?”

“Thanks for doing… **that** with me.”

“Mhm~ You’re welcome, Skep. I’m glad you trust me enough to do that with me in the first place.” Bad kissed his cheek, followed by another on his forehead. 

Skeppy couldn’t help but let out a goofy smile as Bad kissed him. Even with his embarrassing likes and kinks, he knew that Bad would still love him regardless. He really did feel safe with him. 

He wouldn’t trade Bad for anyone else. Even if they had nicer hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed my ego and leave nice comments or ideas for more porn
> 
> Hope you all have a fantastic week


End file.
